1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to a deflector shield for intercepting and redirecting unexpected product leaks from pipe flanges when maintenance needs require the unbolting of a flange joint.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, safety shields for flanged pipe couplings have been taught by patents to Matthiessen, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,113,790, 3,527,479, and 3,850,451, also Shreve, U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,980. These past teachings were concerned with possible ruptures in flange gasket areas while the pipe was in service. The intent of their patents was to protect workers from unexpected spraying of product from flanges in units that were operational and under pressure. The past inventions would hinder a worker's ability to unbolt a flange with those devices attached, while affording no protection to the worker if in fact the system was still pressured.